Super Smash Bros VS J Stars Victory VS
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Two worlds. One Tournament. A new threat. Mario leads the Smash Bros and Goku leads the J Stars. Join the two sides in a battle on Friendship, Effort and Triumph. Any help is welcomed.
1. Intro

Super Smash Bros VS J Stars Victory VS

A/N: Hello everyone. This is an new idea on a crossover between Smash Bros and J Stars. Have not thought of a plot yet but I did do this little intro to it with J Stars' theme song: Fighting Stars. Please enjoy.

 **Intro:**

It starts with most of the protagonists from each series running towards a certain destination. Ness, Gon, Arale, Villager, Naruto, Bobobo, Fox, Captain Falcon, Megaman, Allen, Tsuna, Shulk, Kenshin, Cloud, Luffy, Toriko, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ryoutsu, Taro, Saiki, Duck Hunt Dog, Wario, Snake, Kenshiro, Shulk, Oga and Baby Beel, Sonic, Jonathan Joestar, Ryu, Nuneo, Marth, Samus, Medaka, Koro-Sensei, Pac-Man, Gintoki, Mr Game and Watch, Bayonetta, Luckyman, Momo, Ike, Yugi, Yoh, Toon Link, Yoh, Yuskuke, Pikachu, Ichigo, Link, Mario and Goku are seen running to their destination. Then a page flipped over to see a huge Battle going on in the Hidden Leaf Village.

 _At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars_

Toriko and Donkey Kong are seen battling on the roofs as Donkey Kong grabbed both of Toriko's hands as he tried to use his Fork and Knife attacks with his hands.

 _Will cry: At last, this day has come_

Luffy then launched himself at Kirby below with his Gum-Gum Rocket which Kirby retailed with his hammer. But Luffy leap back again as he used his Gum-Gum Gatling and sent Kirby flying. Luffy then leaps to join Toriko.

 _Crazy heroes, the strongest in history_

Toriko and Donkey Kong are still facing off when Luffy arrived as he went up behind Donkey Kong to prepare his Gum-Gum Pistol Shot aimed at Donkey Kong behind him who saw him but couldn't do anything as he is still holding Toriko.

 _Will go face-to-face, and test their power_

But luckily, Kirby came to Donkey Kong's rescue as he used his Cutter attack to knock Luffy's arm away from Donkey Kong and hit a building instead.

 _They are their own rivals; True winners_

 _Don't get hung up on their past selves_

Gintoki and Ryoutsu below are on their bikes, trying to catch Mr. Game and Watch and Duck Hunt Dog who is fleeing from them. But Koro-Sensei flew past them in their surprise and Pac-Man leap onto their machine causing the bikes to malfunction as he tried to fight Koro-Sensei. Gintoki and Ryoustu tried to get their vehicles under control, even avoiding to miss Oga, Arale, Villager and Sonic who were in the way and flown off a roof.

 _Trained, yet training still more_

Elsewhere a stand off between the team of Link and Cloud and Ichigo and Kenshin are seen. Ichigo and Kenshin reach for their swords as Link and Cloud brought their swords in the air as Link used his Spin Attack and Cloud used his Blade Beam.

 _They will create tomorrow's miracles_

But Ichigo used his beam attack but it was stopped by Link's Spin Attack while Kenshin used his Hiten Mugen Zan to stop Cloud's Blade Beam as it split in half.

 _(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win_

 _(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish_

Medaka and Zero Suit Samus then saw both half of Cloud's attacks aiming at them in which they pushed Megaman and Ness to one side making them fall onto Saiki and Yugi by accident before dodging the attacks on their own.

 _(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers_

 _Now, a storm will come_

Link then seen running up to grab Fox's hand as Fox helped Link throw into Ichigo who they locked blades together.

 _(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together_

 _(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump_

Elsewhere Mario has entered into his Cape Mario form and Pikachu entered his Burst Mode. Seeing this, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and Naruto turned into his Kurama-Link Mode and both performing Kamehameha and Rasengan together and fired.

 _(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me_

Mario and Pikachu grinned as they leap away from the attack but it was aimed at Link and Ichigo now.

( _Go!) And aim for victory!_

Second Gear Luffy and Kirby got in front of them however and both grinned as they both stopped Goku's and Naruto's attacks with their Gum-Gum Pelt and Ultra Sword causing an explosion.

And thus, a new battle begins as it showed the rest of the cast performing together.

 **SUPER SMASH BROS VS J-STARS VICTORY VS!**

A/N: Well that is the intro. If anyone interested in helping me come up with a plot for this story for the two worlds to cross over, let me know in the reviews please. Thank you.


	2. Smash Side story: Ch 1

A/N: Here is the first part of the Smash story.

Smash Side story: Ch 1:

In the Smash Stadium, the crowd watched an intense match going on below, while both Princess Peach and Princess Zelda sat in the princess booth, watching as two warriors below are giving the audience a show to remember.

One is a small plumer with a red hat with a trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, white gloves, blue overalls and brown shoes. He also has a rounded nose with a moustache. He is Mario.

His opponent is a swordsman with a blue handled sword and a shield. He wore a green tunic, with a chainmail and shirt underneath, white trousers with brown boots and gloves. He wore a trademark green hat and blonde hair. He is Link.

"Heh, look-a like you're improving, Link. But I am not losing here" Mario smiled as he cracked his fist.

"You too but I am not ready to fall here" Link smiled as he held up his Master Sword.

"Those boys sure are competitive" Peach smile in which Zelda smiled and replied "Well they're both heroes, they need to be."

But just as the battle was about to continue…

"Greetings other world heroes. Can you hear me?" Came a voice from above, causing Peach and Zelda to look up in shock and Mario and Link to stop fighting.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I am the god of a world you never know called Jump World… or something like that" The mysterious voice said. "All of you who have hope and dreams, please come to Korin's Tower."

"Where's this Korin's Tower? That's not in Smash World." Link said.

"That's because this world has been given an honor to fight against some powerful opponents from Jump World. I hereby announce the Jump Smash Battle Tournament open. If your team of eight wins, you shall receive a wish of any of your kind. If you wish to enter, come to Korin's Tower" The mysterious voice said.

"A wish? Many powerful opponents than either of us know?" Mario said excited.

"But what did he mean by something like that. I don't like it." Zelda said.

"Me neither, but there is something on my mind which intrigues me at the moment." Link said "And that is to battle these strong opponents which claims to be stronger than us regular Smashers."

"But this Jump World… what is that? Did something happen to Smash World while we were sleeping?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, but it is worth investigating." Mario said and then he spoke to the voice in the sky "Link and I accept this tournament!"

"Excellent. I know I can count on you. You need a team of 8 and your boat is ready outside. You need to sail to Korin's tower. A portal will open when you got all 8. I hope to see you all there." The voice said.

"So you're going?" peach asked, before she said in a serious and concerned tone. "Please be careful, Mario."

"Link, take care. Who knows what going to happen in this new world?" Zelda told Link, making him smile and reply. "We promise."

"Alrighty. Let's-a go!" Mario said.

And thus, Mario and Link left the Stadium and found a small boat waiting for them and set off across the sea. Lucky for them, Link learnt how to sail from Toon Link and Mario is experienced on a boat. Smash World is glorious in the sunlight as they looked back at the Smash Stadium, Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule setting off in the distance.

"So we need a team of eight. How can we…" Mario began say before Link noticed another boat stranded outside Kanto.

"Hey, look. A stranded boat! I think it needs our help." Link called out.

"Let's-a help whoever is stuck on there." Mario said as they made their way to the boat. They got out and looked around as Mario called out. "Hello? Does anybody need rescuing?"

"Pika!" A voice called, in translation means. " _Over here_!"

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" Came another voice, meaning. " _Glad you come. I was so hungry_!"

Mario and Link turned to see two familiar figures appear before them. One of them was an yellow electric mouse with pointy ears, and thunderbolt tail, red cheeks and cute black eyes. The other is a pink round ball thing with little arms and red feet.

"Kirby! Pikachu! So it was you two who got stranded?" Link said, surprised to see them.

"Pika… Pika, Pika Pikachu. Pikapi, Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu said, meaning. " _We never travelled by boat before. These tournament rules are hard to make out_."

"Tournament? Are you guys also entering this Jump Smash Battle Tournament too?" Mario asked.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo. Poyo. Poyo!" Kirby smiled and said. " _Of course. I want peace for Dreamland and fight these strong opponents_."

"Pikachu, Pika Chu! Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said, meaning " _Me too. I want my homeland free of evil and fight these powerful opponents. Mario, Link, you too I guess_."

"We sure are. I wanted peace for Hyrule and fight these strong opponents" Link said.

"I wanted Mushroom Kingdom free of evil and also fight these strong opponents. It seem like we have a common goal. If we are up against the strongest of opponents, let's have a small sparring match with each other." Mario advised.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo. Hii." Kirby said as he goes into his fighting stance and said. " _Sounds good but how about 2 on 2? You and Link against me and Pikachu_?"

"Hehehe. You read my mind." Mario said as he goes into his fighting stance.

"Let's see how strong you gotten." Link said as he draw out his sword and shield and goes into his fighting stance.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled as he gets into battle too. " _Sure. Let's fight_!"

Mario and Kirby lunged at each other as Kirby slammed a punch on Mario who retailed by kicking Kirby. Kirby then sucked up Mario and borrowed his fire power giving Kirby Mario's hat. Mario smiled as he rose as Kirby started shooting fireballs at Mario who retaliated by shooting some of his own.

Link dashed forward and do a jumping slash at Pikachu who dodged out of the way. Pikachu then used his Skull Bash but Link blocks it with his shield. But to Link's surprise, Pikachu then leaps out of the way and powered up his Electro Ball, something Link did not see him do in Smash Bros. But Link remained calm as he deflected his Electro Ball with his Spin Attack.

The Electro Ball hit Kirby instead causing Kirby to lose Mario's power. Mario splashed Kirby with his F.L.U.D.D making Kirby skid on the ground before he leaps up and used his Final Cutter which knocks the plumber back but Mario responded with his Smash Attack which sent Kirby flying to the ground.

Link then took out a bomb and throw it but Pikachu dodged it with Quick Attack. Pikachu then slammed into Link's chest with his Volt Tackle but Link use his Clawshot and kicked him back. Pikachu rose up and used Thunder but Link dodged and use his Gale Boomerang beating Pikachu and giving him and Mario their victory.

Pikachu and Kirby rose and smiled, as they didn't mind losing to Mario and Link.

"Pikachu, how did you get this good. You never had that huge electric ball before." Link said, amused.

"Pi, Pikachu. Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pika. Pikachu." Pikachu said meaning " _Oh that. I took part in a tournament where I can communicate with humans. I became champ after I beat Shadow Mewtwo_."

"Well you guys are strong. If you're entering this tournament too, why not come with us? We could use the whole original eight together." Mario said.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby cheered in reply. " _Yeah! Let's go_!"

And with Kirby and Pikachu on their team, Mario and Link set sail again till they reached DK Island and saw two familiar ships, Samus' ship and an arwing on it.

"Looks like Samus and Fox are there on DK's Island. I wonder if they heard too." Link said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"I know what you two are saying. Let's check it out." Mario said.

In the jungle, a huge gorilla with a red tie is with a green dino like creature with a red saddle and with them is a woman with a blue tight suit and a anthro fox with a green jumpsuit, white jacket and red scarf is seen.

"Yoshi, Yoyo, Yoshi." The green dinosaur known as Yoshi replied, meaning. " _It's bad, we cannot take your ships_."

Donkey Kong spoke in his own monkey-like tone, meaning. " _Yeah, we could've reached the tournament in time_."

"I know. Guess we have to go on foot." Zero Suit Samus commented.

"But how do we get to this Korin Tower if we don't know how to get to this other world?" Fox McCloud had to ask.

Then Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu showed up.

"You don't need a ship. You need a boat, and we got one outside the dock already. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, long time no see." Mario said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as he saw Mario and hugged him, glad to see his companion.

"Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu. What a surprise." Samus said in a calm and collective tone, while smiling, as she too was glad to see her allies.

"Pika Pikachu, Pika" Pikachu smiled, happy to see the woman who saved him and assisted him in the events of Smash Bros Brawl. " _You too, Samus_."

" _So you guys are entering this tournament too_?" Donkey Kong asked, as Link and Fox gave each other a rival like stare.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, Poyo. Hii?" Kirby said, meaning " _Yeah, we got our dreams to see fulfilled. What about you guys_?"

" _Hmm… a huge bunch of bananas and DK Isle free of K. Rool. I like that_." Donkey Kong said.

"I wanted the wish to rid the galaxy of Meta Ridley and the rest of the Space Pirates once and for all" Samus said.

" _I just want to fight these strong opponents. I am so excited_!" Yoshi said in his own language.

"And what about you, Fox?" Mario asked, but then saw Link draw out his Master Sword, while Fox took out his blaster. "Whoa. We just met you and you two wanna fight already?"

"It's been awhile since I saw you, Link. You may have beaten me before but this time, I won't lose!" Fox smirked, making Link smirk back and say in reply. "Sure. Us rivals need to stand on our toes. Let's fight!"

" _Well we need to see what we made of before we enter this tournament. Wanna fight, Mario_?" Donkey Kong advised smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"Sure. I'll take you on as many times as you like, Donkey Kong." Mario replied, smiling at the Kong.

"Pikachu, let's see you improved since the Subspace Emissary." Samus said as she took out her Paralyzer gun, which then extended an energy whip.

" _Sure. I've gotten a lot stronger since you last saw me_." Pikachu smiled as he got onto his fours, while his cheeks sparked with electricity.

" _Guys those guys are pumped up. Wanna go at it too, Yoshi_?" Kirby smiled.

" _Sure. Bring it on, Kirby_!" Yoshi said in reply.

Donkey Kong then charged up his fist and dashed towards Mario and reach to headbutt him to the ground but Mario skidded under his legs and took out a fireball and slammed it on DK's back sending the ape flying.

Fox fired from his blaster but Link block them out with his shield in which Link then slashed at Fox in which Fox leap back. Fox dashed with his Fox illusion but Link leaps out of the way, readied his Hero Bow and fired.

Samus held up her Paralyzer, using the energy whip and brought it down but Pikachu dodged it and countered with his Thunderbolt attack, which Samus dodged by using her jet boots to leap away, before she charged up her Paralyzer and fired, but Pikachu blocked it out with a blast of Thunder.

Yoshi used his Egg roll and charged at Kirby who inflated and leaps out of the way. Kirby smiled as he took out his hammer and used it as a baseball as Yoshi's egg came back at him and he whacked it like it was a baseball. Yoshi broke free of his egg and threw an egg at him in which Kirby dodged.

Fox threw a kick at Link who stopped him by using his Clawshot to grab Fox's leg and then threw him upwards with a slash. Fox handstand back on the ground and stood back up and ready to use his Fire fox technique. Link saw it coming and used his strong Spin Attack which knocks Fox out of the arena.

DK finally unleashed his power punch, which Mario dodges and use his cape to spin Donkey Kong around like a miniature tornado. As Donkey Kong then staggered being dizzy, Mario grabs him by the leg and then spins around with him before throwing him into a tree.

Samus used her diving kick at Pikachu who avoided back and struck back with his Volt Tackle. Samus was taken surprise as she thought Volt Tackle was Pikachu's strongest attack, in which Pikachu took this confusion as a sign before he leapt up, use his Electro Ball and threw it, knocking Samus back to the ground.

Yoshi grabbed Kirby with his tongue and trapped him in a egg, but Kirby burst back out and sucked up Yoshi, mimicking Yoshi's power and gaining a Yoshi cap, before he used Yoshi's own tongue and egg move against him, followed up by using his hammer to help his team win the battle.

" _Wow. You guys have improved since Wii U Tournament_ " Donkey Kong said.

"Especially you, Pikachu. Where did you get that power from?" Samus smiled at her little friend.

" _Well, I know you could be more of a challenge if you had your Power Suit. Where is it?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Stolen. I plan to find out where it is and get it back." Samus said, hoping it hadn't wound up in Meta Ridley's possession.

" _You are sure are strong, Kirby. I lose_." Yoshi smiled.

" _Yeah but you're no pushover yourself_." Kirby said.

"I cannot believe I lost to you again!" Fox sighed as he goes on his knees but then looked up to see Link giving him a hand. "Don't feel too bad. You almost had me that time. But why do you want to enter this tournament? Surely not to settle things with me."

Fox smiled and accepted Link's hand as he was pulled back up. "That's one reason. But the other reason is to wish for the Lylat System to be at peace from evil."

"Guys. We are the original eight of Smash Bros, well, if we also count Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff. So if we all enter as an eight, we can stand against any challenge. What say we all enter this tournament together?" Mario said.

" _Sound like a plan, Mario. But we need to go to open sea but we found this. It's a sail of clarity. This way we can get to open sea_." Donkey Kong said, showing them a sail.

" _Yeah, we're back as a eight again_!" Yoshi cheered.

"So Fox, want to go another round while Mario sets it up?" Link grinned.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I'll be honoured too." Fox laughed.

"These two are battle hungry all the time." Samus sighed.

"Hahaha. They sure are." Mario laughed.

Soon the sail are put up and the eight heroes boarded. They saw a strange portal in the distance.

"I guess this might be the portal that voice spoke of." Mario said.

" _Let's see what this new world can do_." Yoshi said.

The boat neared the portal and entered.

When they came out the other side, they were surprised to see how similar Jump World is to their world.

"So this is Jump World. Quite a nice view." Fox admitted, before asking "Now, where is this Korin Tower?"

" _Wait. I sense something. From the sky. It's coming towards us super fast_!" Pikachu said, looking in the sky.

"It's gonna hit us! Hold on tight!" Link called out as the super being landed on it.

A strange octopus create wearing a teacher cap and gown rose up.

"Is everyone alright? I couldn't wait any longer so I came here as quick as I can: Mach 20." The octopus said.

"Mach 20? I know who faster. You or Sonic. Who are you anyway?" Samus asked.

"I am Koro-Sensei. It is my duty to train you all to be superior warriors." The octopus said before adding. "Who one day might be able to assassinate their teacher. Nufufufufufufu."

"Assassinate? Do we look like assassins to you?" Link said angrily.

"Don't be so angry, there's nothing wrong with that. In other words, you can't go past here unless you defeat me. Give it a go. Don't be shy. In fact, I expect you all to do your best to kill me. So who's going to be first." Koro-Sensei said.

" _I don't he's gonna be an easy opponent if he is that fast. Mach 20 sounds impossible to beat_." Donkey Kong said.

"Indeed and if he's a teacher, defeating him might be impossible." Mario agreed.

" _Alright. I'll fight him. I won't kill you but I do the best I can_." Yoshi said as he gets into position.

"Careful Yoshi. We have no idea who we are up against." Samus warned him.

"Ah, good little one. Shall we get down to business?" Koro-Sensei grinned.

Yoshi gulped before he leapt at him with a flying kick but Koro-Sensei moved out of the way and held up a huge rocket and threw it. Yoshi panicked but managed to dodge it as the rocket went straight past him.

Koro-Sensei then used his arms like a web to try to stop Yoshi if he tries anything. Yoshi managed to not attack him before he drops his attack and then used his Egg Roll at him but Koro-Sensei suddenly melts to avoid the attack before reforming behind Yoshi and smacking him with his tentacles.

Yoshi got up only for Koro-Sensei wraps his tentacles around Yoshi, and starts spinning around before rocketing into the air with him. Koro-sensei then circles the earth multiple times with Yoshi in his grasp, his face briefly appearing over the planet, before flying back down to the arena. When he collides with the arena, Koro-sensei releases all of his built-up energy and causes a powerful explosion making Yoshi fly back and but stood back on his feet.

" _He's so fast I couldn't keep up with his moves. Wait… I have an idea_." Yoshi said to himself.

Koro-Sensei then lunged himself like a rocket at Yoshi. Yoshi waited for his moment before he managed to avoid the attack before calling upon his Final Smash sprouting wings and actually managed to hit Koro-Sensei with his fire blasts and breaths.

Yoshi kept firing at Koro-Sensei knocking the octopus alien back. Soon it was all over. Yoshi had won.

" _Haa… haa… I did it… I won_!" Yoshi panted as the other Smashers cheered.

"Yes… you all are indeed a strong bunch. I expect such big things from you." Koro-Sensei said, before he stood up, as though nothing has happened.

" _What? Wait a minute… you went easy on Yoshi didn't you_?" Pikachu asked, shocking the others.

"Now what makes you say that little one. Well, I'll be taking my leave at Mach 20. I hope I see you again." Koro-Sensei smiled as he flew away fast.

" _Wow… he is fast but is he really holding back the whole time_?" Kirby asked, shocked, which made Link then question. "I wonder what is his goal is?"

"Well we can figure that out next time we see him. But for now, let's get going." Mario advised.

The others agreed and set sail again. They came to the huge white tower in the distance.

" _Whoa! So this is Korin's Tower_?" Donkey Kong asked.

"This is where the tournament will begin, right?" Samus asked.

"So you guys must be from that other world?" Came a voice.

They all turned to see eight figures appear before them.

One is a man with black spiky hair and wore an orange karate clothes with a blue shirt underneath, blue boots and wristbands.

The other is a boy with a straw hat, red jacket, blue shorts and a scar on his chest.

The next one is a man with blue hair, some scars on his cheek, wore orange tracksuit and a blue shirt.

The other is a boy with blonde hair, a black headband, a orange and black jacket, orange pants and seems to be a ninja.

An orange hair man is next to him with black clothing and holds a black sword.

A red haired man is next to him who look like a samurai, with red top, white trousers, a sword on his waist and has a cross like scar on his cheek.

Next is a young boy with green clothes and has black spiky hair.

And lastly is a white haired man with white clothes and has a bored expression on his face.

"Wow. These guys look tough. Are you guys in this tournament too?" Link asked.

"We sure are and we can tell you guys are strong too by your looks and energy alone. My name is Goku, a Saiyan from Earth." The black spiky hair man said.

"Mario, plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario introduced himself.

" _I am Donkey Kong_." Donkey Kong said, introducing himself.

"I am Toriko, a Gourmet Hunter." The blue haired man said.

"I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule." Link introduced himself in a proud tone.

"Hero huh? Sounds interesting. I am Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired man said, revealing his blade, which let off a dark aura.

"I'm Samus Aran, a fearless Bounty Hunter." Samus said.

"Hello. I am Gon." The black haired boy said.

" _My name is Yoshi. What's your name Mr. white hair man_?" Yoshi smiled.

"A green dinosaur? I must be cracking up. I am Gintoki if you want to know." The white haired man said.

" _Hey, are you made out of rubber? Nice to meet you, I'm Kirby_." Kirby smiled.

"Shihihihih. So you noticed huh? I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. The name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am gonna be King of the Pirates!" The straw hat boy said, grinning.

"You looked like a strong swordsman like Link here. Who are you? I'm Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox." Fox said.

"I'm just a wanderer, a Rurouni. I'm Kenshin Himura." The red haired samurai said.

"You may be cute but I am not losing to you. I'm will be the next Hokage, and Naruto Uzumaki's my name, Believe it!" The ninja said.

" _Ha. Me neither. I am Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokémon_." Pikachu grinned.

"You sure got a lively lot with you, Mario. I cannot wait to fight you." Goku smiled.

"Me too." Mario grinned.

"Hey, look the tournament is about to start. We better get to the top of Korin's Tower." Naruto suggested.

They reached the Plaza of Korin's tower where the mysterious voice spoke again.

"Jump Heroes! Smash Heroes! It's good to see you all here. I hereby announce the Jump Smash Battle Tournament Open. The Jump Smash Battle Tournament consists of qualifiers and finals. Only eight teams from the qualifier will reach the finals. The conditions to advance are simple! Just collect fragments of the Hero Emblem, which has been split into three. That may sound easy, but getting hold of them will be tough. You will need to travel the world, and do battle with the examiners who currently posses the Hero Emblem fragments. If you make use of your friends, you'll be able to overcome this challenge - and you'll help them find what they need too! You can trust me, remember. I'm like the god of this world. I'll make sure all your dreams come true. Now the formalities are over, go out and have fun. As a god of sort, you can be sure I won't break my promises."

A cat like creature with a wooden staff appeared and said. "Calling oneself a god 'of sorts'... dear me. Now to give you my proper title: I am Korin, the organizer of this tournament. And I am expecting a lot from you."

"Yeah! Mario's gonna win and protect the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario said.

" _Get lots of bananas and protect DK Isle. That is what I do_!" Donkey Kong announced.

"With my sword in hand, I will win this tournament and bring peace to Hyrule" Link said.

"I won't lose! Not until I get my wish granted!" Samus announced.

" _Look at all these fighters. I'm getting excited_!" Yoshi smiled.

" _I bring the dreams of winning back to Dreamland_." Kirby announced.

"No turning back now. Let's win this thing!" Fox called.

" _Cannot wait to put my training to the test. We'll win_!" Pikachu said.

"All these strong and tough fighters. I cannot wait to fight them all and win! I'm getting excited!" Goku smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're winning this tournament and I'll become Pirate King!" Luffy called as he raised his arms in the air.

"I have no intention of being defeated. I came here for a feast and I won't leave till I am full!" Toriko announced.

"Unfortunately there will be one winner here and that's me: Naruto Uzumaki. We're going to win and I'll become Hokage." Naruto announced.

"Look like a festival here. If I'm gonna enter this tournament, I might as well try to win it." Ichigo said.

"I will protect everyone with my blade. I show the world the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu fighting style." Kenshin said.

"All these mighty fighters! I cannot wait to get started!" Gon said.

"How did I get into these messes? Let's get this over with." Gintoki said.

"...Mmph! Good! I'm expecting big things from all of you! Now, it's time for the qualifiers to get going!" The voice announced.

Each team gets their own ship but Team Mario spoke to Team Goku before they go.

" _You better get to the finals, Naruto. I want to fight you with everything I've got_!" Pikachu said, in which Naruto smiled and said in reply. "Sure. And you don't lose either."

"Fox, I want to show you that my blade will not slaughter the innocent" Kenshin said, making Fox cross his arms and smirk. "Sure. You better show your moves in the finals."

"So I get stuck with a green dinosaur. Fine. I show you the Yorozuya Gin-Chan style" Gintoki said.

Yoshi just smiled and said. " _Yorozuya Gin-Chan eh? Cannot wait_."

"Hey Donkey Kong, win or lose, I wanna see how your bananas taste" Toriko said, which caused Donkey Kong to laugh before he said. " _You_ _always hungry huh? Fine with me_."

"Miss Samus, I promise I'd give it everything I got?" Gon asked.

Samus smiled and said in reply. "Sure, and I'll be waiting for your challenge, little man."

" _You better make it to the finals, Luffy_!" Kirby said, as Luffy laughed and said. "You too. Something tells me you're going to be fun."

"Link, something about you seems interesting. You better not lose till you reach the finals" Ichigo said and Link said back. "You too. I'll be disappointed if you do."

"Everyone's getting fired up. Goku, you better win as well cause I want to be the one who fights you in the finals" Mario said.

"You too. The tougher the opponent, the more excited I'd become. See you in the finals, Mario!" Goku said.

And the two teams split ways to find the Fragments.

A/N: I do the Jump side story soon. Hope you like this.


End file.
